


I Thought Things Were Going Great

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Pliroy, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, power bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky didn’t think that making Otabek Altin jealous would be such hard work.





	I Thought Things Were Going Great

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a tumblr prompt @ PunkTsuki
> 
> The original prompt was: "I thought things were going great" 
> 
> Please note: Yuri is 18+ 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, baby” JJ huffed as he slipped two, slick, wet fingers into Yuri, pushing past the tight muscle. 

 

“Fuck!” Yuri yelped, his pale chest slamming against the fogged-up glass. His skin felt hot to the touch from the heat of the shower, but the cool of the glass sent a pleasant shock through the rest of his body. “Mm. Yeah, there,” He said, face now pressed up against the glass too. JJ responded by curling his fingers and slamming them repeatedly into the sweet spot that made Yuri’s thoughts go dizzy and his eyes roll back. 

 

***

 

Yuri Plisetsky didn’t think that making Otabek Altin jealous would be such hard work. 

 

With JJ sitting on the hotel bed in front of him now, with that familiar sparkle that he got in his stupid-blue eyes when he rose to a challenge; Yuri knew that he had been wrong. 

 

“So, the princess finally admits that he wants the king, huh?” JJ raises an arrogant fucking eyebrow and leans back on the bed.  _ Yuri’s _ bed for the night, making himself at home. Yuri grits his teeth. He never thought he would be the jealous type but  _ he was  _ the competitive type. And right now, Otabek Altin was his desired gold. 

 

The best friend, the crush, the stupid boy out on a stupid date with a stupid blonde girl Yuri had never even met. 

 

_ Remember why you’re doing this, Yuratchka. Fuck JJ, make Otabek know what a terrible mistake he has made, and end it. This is just sex.  _

 

“In all seriousness though, Yuri,” JJ’s shit-eating expression relaxed a little, a softer expression painted his face, replacing the grin with a small, nervous smile. “I’ve wanted this for a long time now.”

 

_ Oh fuck, no.  _

 

***

 

JJ’s chest was pressed up against Yuri’s back, his head in the crook of Yuri’s neck, licking, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive pulse point. Yuri shuddered. He wasn’t sure if it was because he hated the feeling or if he needed more. He couldn’t tell if JJ was too close, not close enough, if he was repulsed, or turned on. It put him on edge though, and not the good ‘about to come’ kind of edge. He was agitated, so much of JJ was blanketing his own body. Yuri attempted to push back against JJ, jutting his hips and shoulders back in a shrug but all that did was fuck JJ’s fingers harder and deeper into him, causing Yuri to cry out.

 

JJ’s hot breath was at his ear now, his teeth gently grazed the lobe before his tongue traced the shell of his ear. Yuri inhaled a sharp breath, the sensation of JJ’s mouth sending shockwaves shooting straight to his cock. It took absolutely  _ everything _ in him to stifle the moan that built up in his chest. JJ could tell. 

 

“Is that good, baby? You like that?” JJ murmured, Yuri could feel the fucking smirk on his lips. “You like it right there, baby? You getting all hot and ready for me?” 

 

“JJ,” Yuri said his name like it was a fucking warning.

 

“Yeah, baby? Fuck I love the way you say my name, princess,” JJ slipped his fingers out “You ready for my cock, beautiful?” He nipped at Yuri’s neck once more before he spun Yuri around, slamming his back up against the screen now. 

 

“JJ,” Yuri started again “If you don’t shut your mouth and just fuck me like we agreed, I will not think twice about kicking you out into the fucking hallway and keeping your dumb, designer pants for myself. Got it?” JJ looked a little taken-aback at first. “Got it?” Yuri asked again, his eyebrows raised while his patients plumpeted. 

 

“I thought things were going great,” JJ avoided the question attached to Yuri’s threat. Yuri simply raised an eyebrow, challenging JJ to push him further. “Anything for my princess,” JJ backed down despite his sarcastic tone. That stupid half-smile was back, though. It was too damn soft for what this was. Yuri needed to correct it. 

 

“What are the rules, JJ?” Yuri questioned. They had only discussed this not long before, but he needed to know that the other man was listening. 

 

“Uh,” JJ looked nervous as he looked down. Yuri wasn’t entirely sure if he was looking down at the ground or if he was looking at his own dick. The latter wouldn’t surprise him, honestly. “This is just sex, we are not here for feelings, and you will not, under any circumstances, suck my dick,” JJ rattled off the list in the exact order Yuri had stated these rules earlier. 

 

“Get on the bed,” Yuri demanded, giving JJ’s shoulder a light push as he jutted his jaw in the direction of the bedroom. “Sit with your back against the headboard and wait for me,” Yuri ordered. He knew by this point that JJ would follow. 

 

***

Yuri crawled onto the bed, naked and on all fours, making his way over to JJ, slow and calculated. He was like a big cat stalking it’s prey. In all honesty, in that moment, JJ could see the tiger in Yuri, not just the kitten. 

 

“What you got there, pretty kitty?” JJ teased anyway. 

 

“Hands behind your back, Leroy” Yuri ordered as he climbed over JJ’s bare body and straddled his hips. Yuri dangled both a pair of handcuffs and a gag from his dainty fingers, swinging them teasingly before JJ’s eyes. 

 

“Fuck,” JJ breathed. 

 

“Correct,” Yuri nodded before cuffing both hands behind the man’s back. “Any last words, asshole?” 

 

“As long as my dick is inside  _ your _ asshole in a matter of minutes, I’ve got nothing to add except...fuck, you’re hot an-” JJ was cut off and muffled by the plastic ball that was now being shoved into his mouth. 

 

“Buckle up, king. It’s gonna be a wild ride,” Yuri gave one last smirk, mischievous green eyes burning into ocean-blues as he positioned himself and sank down onto JJ’s cock. 

 

_ This had better be worth it.  _


End file.
